What's Left of Me
by Axel-SexyFire
Summary: An AxelXRoxas oneshot songfic inspired by What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey. Please R&R. Axel's POV until the end, then it's Roxas' POV


What's Left of Me

An AxelXRoxas one-shot song fic.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Author's Note: Well, it's inspired by the song "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey. Heh… Anyway, it's in Axel's point of view but the very end is in Roxas' point of view.

And, there's no need to worry, I'll be working on the second chapter of It's Fine to Be Nobody after I work on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be much different… and there would actually be real Axel and Roxas stuff!

_---------------------------------------_

_Watched my life pass me by, in the review mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time, are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day, standing in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah…_

"Hey, Roxas!" I called, waving for the blonde to come towards me. A smile crossed his face. He really only smiled for me, which made me feel special.

"Hi, Axel. What's going on?" He trotted towards me, grinning.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, slamming my fist into his messy hair. We both laughed.

'_Cause I want you need, and I need you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin'_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I though I would be_

_But you can have_

_What's left of me_

Being with Roxas made me happy. Despite being a Nobody, despite the fact that my heart is gone…

He made me feel like I had one.

_---------------------------------------_

_I've been dying inside, little by little_

_Nowhere to go, I'm goin' outta my mind_

_An endless circle, running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

He had his back towards me.

"You can't turn on the Organization, Roxas!" I cried, hoping my words would get through to him.

"Why?" He asked, not even turning around to glance at me, "It's not like no one would miss me." He walked off, not saying anything else, not doing anything else. He just left me standing there, shocked. I felt… terrible. How could he have said that…?

"That's not true!" I called out, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear, but I didn't care. "I would."

_And I want you_

_And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken _

_And I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I though I would be_

_But you can have_

_What's left of me_

If only Roxas stayed a bit longer, I could've told him what was on my mind that night. I could've finally spoken the words that ran through my head every night. I know that Nobodies aren't able to feel emotions, but it felt too real with Roxas. It felt so promising, so good. If only he had stayed, I could've told him…

I love you.

_---------------------------------------_

_Falling faster, barely breathing_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

It became hard to stay awake. I didn't want to give up. Not with Roxas at my side. I wanted him more than ever. But I knew he would only return to the Keyblade Master, Sora. I wanted him to return to me. I missed him.

I saw his face before everything went black… or did it get brighter? I'm not sure, but…

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again_

Maybe soon I would be able to speak those words to him. I wanted to get it out. I wanted to say…

I love you

_---------------------------------------_

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken_

_And I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_What's left of me_

He walked around in a Graveyard. It was a Graveyard where the other Organization members lay. He passed by mine and kneeled down it.

_---------------------------------------_

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm goin' outta my mind_

_Outta my mind, outta my mind, outta my mind_

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time_

I stared at Axel's tombstone. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I lowered my head. They flowed out swiftly as I mourned of my best friend's death.

Maybe he was more than a best friend…

He _was_ more than a friend to me.

But how important was he to me?

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind_

Axel had been closer to me than anyone else. The red-head pyro was always on my mind. It was as if…

I loved him.

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

That was it.

I was in love with him.

And I still am.

And maybe, he was in love with me, no matter where he is.

_Take what's left of me_

_---------------------------------------_

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I'm not good with song fics, so I know it sucks a bit. So, R&R.


End file.
